1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for roasting food items, in particular meat meals with the aid of wood, gas, electric grilling apparatus or other devices for heating.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A known apparatus of this type (DE 41 16 809 A1) for roasting and grilling food items comprises sheet metal in the form of a flat bowl, has a corrugated bottom with alternating elevations and valleys. In the valleys is disposed a multiplicity of openings which make possible the penetration of fat droplets.
The second embodiment of this apparatus has openings--recesses disposed on the highest points of the elevations.
Both designs of this apparatus have the disadvantage that during grilling due to the openings present--less so in the second embodiment--the fat drips into the heat source and burns with strong soot and smoke formation.
Herein the problem of the formation of health-endangering carcinogens exists, primarily the formation of 3,4-benzpyrene known as being carcinogenic, and they are carried with the rising soot to the grilling goods.
A further known grilling pan (DE-GM (utility paten) 82 28 063.0) is increasingly used today for grilling or roasting. It comprises a single metal foil with an encircling flanged border and a corrugated grilling surface. In this apparatus are punched into the swellings recesses through which takes place the direct radiation of the grilling goods. But these conditions unfortunately lead to the fact that at these sites the fat also drips into the heat source and burns. The remaining fat present in the grooves is difficult to pour off since the entire apparatus is too flexible.
Since this apparatus is a disposable product it moreover does not meet ecological aspects.